Hobbits, Sayians, And Dwarves Oh My!
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: An infant Saiyan girl was sent to Middle Earth. Was it to conquer it or to save her fromthe destruction of her own world. Follow the Saiyan Kumiko as she finds a home in the most unlikely of places and goes on what may be one of the greatest adventures of her young life.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Hi guys I have read a lot of your work on this is my first time publishing on this site so I hope this lives up to Par**

 **Now I just wanted to let you know that more than likely Goku and the gang are not going to be in this story so don't get upset. Please give this first chapter a chance. I may not publish anymore than this one if I don't get positve reviews or positive critisim. So please be kind.**

Belladonna Baggins enjoyed her walks through the forests of the Shire. Oh sure other Hobbits considered it dangerous, and ill advised. But she was a Took so such things did not worry her as much. Right now all she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts.

It had been 10 years since the birth of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins' son Bilbo. And they continued to try to expand their little family. All Belladonna wanted was just one more child, a little girl and she would be happy all the rest of her days. Sadly that dream had eluded them and it was on this day that she had finally come to terms that it would never happen. "I guess it was just never meant to be." She says to herself with a sigh.

She continued her walk through the forest when suddenly she heard a loud crash and the sound of trees falling down. Ever the Took, Belladonna went to investigate. When she arrived to the scene of all the damage, the thing that she found there astounded her, frightened her, but more than anything piqued her interest. There in front of her lay a large metallic object in the shape of an egg with a glass top.  
Bella crept closer to the object to see if she could get a better look at it. Once she was close enough to see inside she was astonished at what she saw. Inside the this egg shape contraption was a beautiful baby. Belladonna's wish had come true, although in an odd way. Not giving a thought to where the baby may have come from, or who the baby could belong to. She desperately searched for a way inside the pod. While searching for a way inside the pod her hand accidentally brushed up against a panel of some sort and a door on the pod opened.

Belladonna immediately jumped back and hid behind the trees. She may be a fool of a Took, but not that big of a fool. When the mist cleared she went back to investigate. Somehow she had opened the door. She stepped inside and went straight away to the baby. The baby lay there calmly and just gazed at the Hobbit. The baby was absolutely stunning. With thick black hair and onyx eyes. the baby suddenly gave her a bubbly smile which melted Belladonna's heart. As she went to pick up the baby she discover two things. One the baby turned out to be a little girl, just what she had prayed for. And two, the baby had a long curly black tail that instantly wrapped around Belladonna's wrist. "Oh my!" Was all she could get out at the time. For now she would take the baby home and get her fed and swaddled. Hopefully Gandalf would be by soon and he could help with this situation.

 **Flashback On Another World**

Queen Fasha had given this idea a great deal of thought. And she felt it was the only choice. The oppression that her people suffered under the hand of Lord Frieza was too much and she felt that their time was at an end. Fortunately the crowned prince Vegeta had found favor in the eyes of Lord Frieza. So his safety for now was secure. But what of her new born daughter? Yes she is a princess, but that meant nothing to Frieza, more than likely her powers would never exceed her brother's and Frieza would find her useless and expendable.

No she could not allow that, she loved her daughter far too much to let such a horrible fate come to pass. So with a heavy heart she decided to send the child away. But to where? Where would an advance child with tremendous power thrive and be safe? The Queen poured over maps of the universe until she found the perfect planet. An insignifcant nothing of a planet. No technology, fairly primitive but in some areas hi levels ki energy. This would definitely be a planet that would never capture Lord Frieza's attention.

So in secrecy Queen Fasha prepared for the departure of her beloved daughter. The child was provided with all the things she would need to survive such a primitve planet. All the history and knowledge and heritage of her people and planet was implanted into her brain. Plus all the fighting skill she would ever need. After all Saiyans are a warrior race and it was doubtful that anyone on that planet could ever help her reach her true potential of someone of Royal blood. Teaching guides were placed inside the capsule as well as instruction on her care due to her tail.

On further investigation of the planet, the Queen discovered that there were several different races living there all having their own languages. She programmed a scouter to immediately teach the little princess all spoken and written languages. She placed the scouter on the baby's face. She continued to study the races that inhabited this insignificant planet and decided that she would send her to the most peaceful one she could find, The Hobbits. Queen Fasha wanted her beloved daughter to grow up in a peaceful environment away from what she would find on Vegeta-Sai, war and violence.

She had considered all four races of this planets. The Elves seemed too ethereal and would probably stifle the child. Humans were too primitive and ignorant to handle a child from another world. It was a toss up between Dwarves and Hobbits. Dwarves were a warrior race much like Saiyans, but that was not the life she wanted for her child. So the obvious choice were the Hobbits. With that decision made, a great weight was lifted from the Queen's shoulder. Now it was just a matter of time to wait for the right moment to execute her plan. She would face the wrath of the King alone. It would be worth it.

The day to execute her plan came sooner than Queen Fasha thought. King Vegeta was assassinated by Lord Frieza himself. No doubt he would be coming for the rest of the Royal family next. She was dead wrong. A bright ball of energy, Frieza's energy was slowly building over Vegeta-Sai. That only meant one thing. The total and absolute destruction of their planet and species.

She rushed into the baby's nursery, and gently picked her up. Cradling her to her chest she quickly rushed off toward the capsule. Once at the capsule she gently place the baby inside. Adding into the capsule a note in the Common Tongue of the people of the Princesses' new home. Giving in detail her name, who and what she is and what is happening to her world. And also instructions on how to use the pod. Queen Fasha looked up and saw the energy ball growing bigger and bigger, the sky was blood red. She had every little time left. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she leaned down kissed her daughter's head. As Fasha stood up she remove the clasp that was holding her hair back that had the Royal insignia on and placed it in her hand. The baby gripped it tightly in her pudgy little hand.

With one last smile she pushed the button that launched the pod and her child into the unknown and her unknown destiny. Queen Fasha stood on the balcony and watched the little crafted gets further and further away. While Frieza's energy ball got closer. Her last thoughts before she died were of her daughter. "Kumiko."

 **One Middle Earth**

Belladonna rushed back to her smial clutching the baby to her chest and the note she found next to the baby. Her heart was elated, her dream of a baby girl had finally come true. Though she had to wonder, where on earth this beautiful baby could have come from? She quietly crept into her home. "Hello? Bungo, Bilbo?" No answer. Swiftly crossing to her bedroom, she laid the sleeping baby down upon her bed. Wondering how she was going to unwrap the baby's tail from her wrist, she gave a light tug of her wrist and the baby released her.

She goes to her closet and gets out Bilbo's baby clothes. "I hope these fit you little one." She goes back to the baby and tries on an outfit. Perfect fit, with just one problem. The tail, what was she going to do about the tail? An idea occurs to her, she leaves the room and comes back with a pair of scissors from her sewing basket. She proceeds to cut a hole so the little girl's tail can come out. Belladonna looks down upon her daughter with a sigh and a smile. For she was going to be her daughter no matter what. No matter how much Bungo complained. She knew that in the end the baby would melt his heart as she had hers.

Now down to the letter. Belladonna went and sat down in her favorite rocking chair to read the letter. Before she opened it she noticed that it was sealed with an insignia, the same insignia that was on the hair clip the baby had clutched in her hand. She wondered if it belonged to her mother. Belladonna broke the seal and began to read.

* _My dear Hobbit,*_

 _*I am the Queen Fasha a Saiyan of the planet Vegeta-Sai. By the time you have received this letter I and everyone of my species along with our planet will have been destroyed.* Bella gasped and covered her mouth. She continued to read._

 _*We are a warrior race by nature and our master prized us highly for that quality. Unfortunately my daughter was most likely not going to grow up to be a Saiyan Elite as our best warriors were called. She would have been useless to Lord Frieza and therefore killed. That is what has led me to my decision to send her away.*_

The baby began to fuss a little and Belladonna got up, picked up the child. immediately the little warm tail wrapped around her wrist. She smiled down at the baby. The baby squeezed a little tighter with her tail and sighed falling back to sleep. For some reason feeling the soft tail around her wrist gave Bella comfort as well. She went back to her chair, sat down and continued to read.

 _*I have searched the stars looking for a suitable home for my child and your's is by far the best suited. And after studying all the races you, my dear Hobbit I have deemed the best to raise my daughter, whoever you may be. I wanted my child to be raise in peace and your people are the most fitting.*_

 _*The child's name is Kumiko which means Eternally beautiful child.* Belladonna sighed. *You would do me a great honor if you would keep it so. It is apart of her Saiyan heritage, and she was named after my mother. Inside her capsule is the record of our planet up until it's destruction, I leave it to you as to when you wish to show it to her. Also since she is a warrior at heart, she will need instruction. The pod is equipped to teach her of her powers and how to fight. This is something that must be done. Fighting is too ingrained in our souls. For us not to fight is impossible. But she will fight to protect the ones she loves.*_ Belladonna looked down at her real princess, with an awed look. "So you're going to be a warrior too." She reached down and kissed the baby's head. Back to the letter.

* _You may be wondering about the tail. Not only are we a warrior race but we also decent from Giant Monkey race as well. The pod will give you more information on that. I have written down specific instructions on the care of the tail, it is very sensitive. If Kumiko has already wrapped her tail around your wrist it means she trusts you and that you are now her mother. Please take good care of our daughter.*_

Belladonna set the letter aside wiping the tears from her face that she had not notice had been falling. She cuddled the child closer to her bosom. "To think little one your mother loved so much she was willing to send you away into the unknown for your safety. But I have you now. And I promise I will love you and care for you for the rest of my life."

Belladonna had just laid Kumiko down after giving her a bottle of warm goat's milk which she happily ate. When she was finished the baby began to fuss that she wanted more. Belladonna chuckled. "Well my little princess, it looks like you have the healthy appetite of a Hobbit." She says as she fixes another bottle for Kumiko. Once the baby drank her third bottle she finally curled her tail around Bella's wrist and went blissfully off to sleep. Bella walked around her home cradling the infant for a while longer until she noticed the time. It was almost time for lunch. She went back into her room and laid the baby down. Kumiko gave her one last squeeze with her tail then let go. All Belladonna could do is beam at the infant. She piled pillows all around her so she wouldn't fall off, then left the room leaving the door open.

Belladonna was humming happily to herself in the kitchen as she prepare her family's meal. She went over the day's events in her mind and considered herself to be the luckiest Hobbit in Middle Earth to have been the one to find Kumiko. She hadn't been in this good of a mood since the day she found out she was pregnant with Bilbo. Now her little family was complete and she couldn't be happier.

Just then Bungo Baggins comes barging through the front door with little Bilbo running after him. "Bella dear I caught some beautiful trout for supper tonight and have also found a wandering old friend." When Bella stepped out of the kitchen her eyes came to rest upon none other than Gandalf The Grey. 'Perfect timing he has.' Bella thought. "Gandalf I am so glad you are here and you just in time for lunch. But first Bungo I need you to take Bilbo to get washed up and careful not to wake the baby." Bungo ushered his son to the bathroom. "You heard your mother son, off you go to wash up and mind you don't wake the baby… BABY, WHAT BABY?!" With that a wailing could be heard coming from Bungo and Belladonna's room. "Now look what you did!" She rushed passed her son and husband, forgetting all about Gandalf, and head straight into the bedroom. A moment later she came out of the room holding a small bundle. Belladonna walked up to the men and showed them the baby. "Isn't she precious?" Gandalf leaned over the infant and smiled, the infant smiled back at him. Then he noticed. "Is that a tail wrapped around your wrist, Belladonna Baggins?" Without missing a beat Belladonna answered. "Why yes it is. It's my daughter's tail." Bungo rushes over and sees the little black tail wrapped around his wife's wrist. "Nope" and passes out straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

Bungo sat in his favorite chair sipping on chammomile tea with a cool towel on his head. "No, no we can not keep this child we don't know anything about her or where she comes from. What if her parents are looking for her. Not to mention the fact that she has a tail!" While Bungo was ranting, Gandalf was busy reading the letter that Belladonna had showed him. "I very much doubt that anyone is going to be looking for this infant Bungo. Her home world and entire species has been destroyed including the infant's parents." Bungo's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Kumiko, Gandalf the baby's name is Kumiko. It means eternally beautiful child." Belladonna says as she looks lovingly at the baby that was at this point staring around at the other people in the room. Her tail gripping Belladonna's wrist tightly. "Do not be afraid little one, this is your new family." Kumiko grip relaxes slightly. Gandalf chuckles. "It would seem the little princess understands you, my dear. May I hold her?" Without hesitation Bella hands the baby off to Gandalf though there was some difficulty in getting her to release her tail.

Once in his arms, Gandalf and the baby gazed at each other for a long time in silence. Kumiko's tail brushing up against his wrist. "Why does she not grip my wrist as she does yours, Belladonna? Inquired the Wizard. The little Hobbit mother could only giggle. "She doesn't trust you, Gandalf." Quirking a eyebrow, Gandalf turned his gaze back to the infant. "Oh so you do not trust me little one? Well you will have plenty of time to get to know me. I have a feeling that you and I will be very good friends. And will go on great adventures together." Gandalf says with a smile. Slowly and very shyly the little girl's tail wraps loosely around Gandalf's wrist. Meaning 'I trust you but not so much.' Gandalf let out a chuckle picking up on the meaning.

With all of the ruckus over the new edition, a tiny little Hobbit boy stood out of the way, forgotten. But listening to Gandalf talk about adventures, he couldn't take it anymore. "Gandalf I want to see the baby!" Upon hearing Bilbo's voice Kumiko's head instantly turned in that direction and she begins to fuss trying to get a better look at Bilbo. Belladonna and Gandalf give each other an astonished look. "Alright Bilbo, you can hold Kumiko, but you have to be sitting down to do so. Bilbo immediately flings himself onto the sofa and holds his arms out. "Alright Mommy I'm ready." Belladonna approaches Bilbo with the Baby held out to him.

Once Kumiko is placed in Bilbo's arms, her tail instantly wraps tightly around his little wrist. Bilbo stares down at it with wide eyes. "Momma what does that mean?" Belladonna awwed at her children. "It means my darling, that she trusts her big brother." Bilbo carefully strokes her tail with his other hand as the new siblings stare at each other. A wave of emotion washes over Belladonna as she can clearly see the bond that his forming between her two children, though they are of two completely different species.

Suddenly Bilbo feels this overwhelming sense of protectiveness over the infant. He turns to his father. "Papa we have to keep her. She has no one else in this whole world and I love my baby sister very much." Bilbo says with as much authority a 10 year old can muster. Bungo looks from Bilbo to Gandalf and finally into his wife's pleading eyes. He sighs. "Let me see her." Gandalf takes the baby from Bilbo and hands her over to Bungo. He cradles the baby in his arms and looks at her. The baby is cooing and gurgling and making all sorts of happy noises that babies make. 'Aside from the tail she seems quite normal.' Bungo thinks. Then suddenly she reaches up and tweeks him on on the nose with a surpisingly strong grip for a baby. Causing Bungo to yelp in pain. This in turn causes Kumiko to let out a shriek of giggles. Upon hearing her giggle, Bungo's heart melts and he's hooked. "Alright we'll keep her, but what are we going to do about her tail?" Belladonna shrieks in delight and kisses her husband on the cheek. "Don't worry dear, her mother left specific instructions on the handle and care for her tail."

Belladonna snaps her fingers. "That reminds me, we need to go out to where I found her and retrieve the capsule in which I found her. It contains the history of her people including the destruction of her world and teaching tools for her when she gets older." Gandalf having been calmly listening to their conversation while smoking his pipe, finally speaks up. "My dear Bungo, I have my horse and buggy nearby. We can use that to bring that contraption back here before anyone else stumbles across it. I must admit I am quite curious to see where Kumiko comes from after reading this letter."


	3. The Capsule and More Information

Belladonna leads Gandalf, Bungo and Bilbo into the forest to where she had found the Capsule and Kumiko. Leaving the horse and buggy on the trail and telling Bilbo to stay put with the baby. They ventured into the forest. A few minutes later they came across the Capsule, a little bit of mist still surrounded it. Slowly and cautiously the trio made their way toward the capsule. Until Belladonna gets frustrated. "Oh for heaven sake, you two, it's not going to bite! Besides I've already been inside it." With that she walks confidently inside the capsule. Gandalf and Bungo look at each then follow Belladonna inside.

The capsule is all white on the inside and has many buttons and levers in various areas. Gandalf and Bungo look around the chamber cautiously while Belladonna goes to where the baby had been placed. She found other articles that were placed alongside Kumiko. One particular item that looked to be a monocal. She places it over her right eye and the monocal comes to life. Belladonnna gasps as it begins to show her all sort of images of the people around her. She looks at Bungo and a little image on the screen shows that he has a power level of five, whatever that meant. But when she looks at Gandalf his is much higher, 1500. She has no idea what that means but could only assume that this thing measures their strength.

Belladonna takes the device off, she goes up to Gandalf and shows it to him, "Gandalf you must see this."

Taking the device from her, he places it over his eye, once again the scouter turns on and begins to display the power levels of both Belladonna and Bungo, confused, Gandalf takes it off and hands it back to Belladonna.

"What did you see, Gandalf?"

"It only displayed numbers when I looked at you and Bungo, a five each."

"When I looked at you and Bungo, it showed Bungo at five, but you at 1500. I think that it measures a person's strength." Belladonna observed.

Gandalf strokes his beard in thought, "I believe you are correct, Belladonna, but why would they need to know that?"

At that moment Belladonna spots a glowing red button just behind Gandalf, she walks passed him and pressed the button. The capsule begins to shake and the lights go out.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf exclaims as they all head for the door, but the door slams shut.

The trio look around the room to see what could possibly be going on, when suddenly a hologram turns on in the middle of the room and a woman's voice is heard.

* _My Darling, Kumiko, by now you have come to an age that your Hobbit mother has informed you that you are not of this planet. It is now my job to teach you who you are and of your history. Your mother has told you that you are a Saiyan, but what is a Saiyan you may ask? The Saiyans are a naturally aggressive warrior race who were supposedly striving to be the strongest warriors in the universe.*_

The hologram continues. * _A baby Saiyan's power level is measured as soon as they are born, if their power level is up to standard they are raised as upper-level warriors and become combatant candidates. If their power level remains low even after a certain amount of time has passed they are classed as low-level warriors and become either engineers or infiltration babies. Infiltration babies are sent off to a planet the Saiyans have selected for take over, and if the baby grows up into a warrior capable of taking over the planet they are allowed to return as a full-fledged combatant. Infiltration babies have a low survival rate*_ **(Information found on Dragonball Wiki)**

Gandalf, Bungo and Belladonna gasp at the savagery of the species, Gandalf silently thanks the Valar that the baby has fallen into the hands of good people. The hologram goes on to explain that she is part of the royal family and is considered an upper-level warrior, though it was more likely that Frieza would not have allowed her to live anyway.

The hologram explains her abilities and her strengths and that the capsule will help her train *But you, my daughter, must be different from your species, you must use your abilities to protect, for the good, to help others when they are in dire need. I pray that this hologram finds you well and that it helps you along your journey. Be good, my darling, and lead a happy life.*

With that, the hologram shut off, the lights turned back on and the door opened. Bungo was the first to scramble out of the capsule, while Belladonna and Gandalf looked at each other.

"Well, that was most educational, shall we see about getting this contraption back to your home?" Gandalf asked.

Belladonna smiled, "Why yes, Gandalf, if we can convince Bungo to come back let's take this thing and my warrior princess home."


	4. First Day Home

With the help of Gandalf's cart, they finally got the capsule back to Bag End. They decided to put it in the shed and lock it up, they would have to build another shed for the garden tools. In the meantime Belladonna took Kumiko inside to give Kumiko a bath, Bilbo asks if he could watch. He watches as his mother prepares a basin of warm water putting it in the sink in the kitchen. She goes to Bilbo's baby box to grab another outfit, cutting a hole in the bottom for Kumiko's tail to fit through.

After grabbing all the bath supplies that she would need, she head back into the kitchen. By this time the water has cooled to the perfect temperature, Belladonna carefully sets Kumiko in the water and begins to was her little body. The baby squeals and kicks her legs, as she enjoys her bubble bath. Once Belladonna is finished, she takes Kumiko out and dries her off starting with her tail. She had read in the note that she had to be very careful with the tail as any slight pressure on tip causes pain, but rubbing the middle part soothes and relaxes the baby. The base of her tail is something intimate between mates that she needs to learn about when she comes of age.

Knowing all this information, Belladonna lightly pats the end of her tail to dry it off. As she continues to dry the baby and her tail, she notices that her hair and tail are very poofy, so she takes a brush and begins to gently brush down her hair. Her tail cooperates, but her hair still stands on end, almost defying gravity. Belladonna smiles at her daughter.

"My little monkey baby." She tickles Kumiko's tummy and she giggles.

Once she was bathed and changed, it was time to feed her. She had Bungo bring in some goat's milk and Belladonna prepared her bottle.

"Can I feed my sister, Mama?" Bilbo asks.

Belladonna looks at her son fondly, "Yes, sweetheart, you can feed her, but you must be sitting down."

Bilbo sat done on the sofa while Belladonna, laid the baby in his arms. She shows him how to hold her correctly and then gives her a bottle.

"When she is finished with this bottle call me, and I'll get you another on. Last time she ate three bottles of milk."

Bungo who had just brought in a second bucket of milk, smiled, "Appetite of a Hobbit, she should fit in nicely."

Belladonna left Bilbo in the living room feeding his sister, but she could still see them from the kitchen should a problem arise. A few moments later, Kumiko began to fuss and Bilbo started to panic, he called out for his mother.

"Mama, Kumiko's fussing, what do I do?" Bilbo asks desperately. The last thing he wanted was for his baby sister to start crying.

Belladonna chuckled and came out of the kitchen with another bottle, "She's still hungry, Bilbo, let me know if you get tired and I'll take over."

"No, I can handle it."

After five bottles this time, Belladonna took Kumiko from Bilbo so she could burp the baby. The baby let out a loud belch, but did not spit up, Belladonna and Bilbo look at each other, then Bilbo begins to giggle.

"Well excuse you young lady." Belladonna says with a smile.

The minute Kumiko let out that belch, she fell asleep in her mother's arms. Once again, Belladonna puts Kumiko in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows. She asked Bilbo to go in and check on her every so often, while Belladonna was making dinner. They had already missed Luncheon and afternoon tea with having to bring Kumiko's capsule back home. She was at least going to make a small feast for dinner then a larger one for supper.

At this point Gandalf and Bungo come in sweaty and tired, Belladonna suggest they bathe and take a nap until dinner was ready. Bungo was gracious enough to let Gandalf bathe first, once he had finished, Bungo showed him to the guest bedroom so that he could take a nap.

Bungo then took his bath and went to lie down in his own bed. When he got there he was surprised to see his new daughter sleeping peacefully. He smiled down at her as she made sucking noises in her sleep. Bungo couldn't resist, he picked up Kumiko, she automatically wraps her tail around his wrist. He walks around his room rocking the baby until he begins to tire. Lying down on the bed, he puts Kumiko on his stomach and wraps an arm around her so she won't fall. The baby once again wraps her tail around Bungo's wrist and snuggles into his warmth. After a few minutes Bungo is out like a light, holding his precious daughter. 


End file.
